This invention relates to the retrieval of loose gemstones and other small objects, specifically to such gemstones and small objects that are loose in an ultrasonic jewelry cleaner.
Background
Ultrasonic jewelry cleaners are in widespread use by professional jewelers and jewelry stores alike.
Ultrasonic jewelry cleaners provide an efficient means of cleaning jewelry. However, problems occur when an individual gemstone or other small object becomes dislodged from its setting while in said cleaner. A loose gemstone or other small object in said cleaner is extremely difficult to locate and retrieve from said cleaner due to the murkiness and heat of the liquid cleaning solution used in said cleaner.
Thus, if a gemstone or other small object should become dislodged from its setting while in an ultrasonic jewelry cleaner, one must go through the time consuming task of straining the liquid cleaning solution used in said cleaner to retrieve the loose gemstone or small object.
Objects and Advantages
Accordingly, objects and advantages of my invention are:
(a) to provide an instrument that can quickly and easily locate a loose gemstone or other small object in an ultrasonic jewelry cleaner; PA1 (b) to provide an instrument that can quickly and easily retrieve a loose gemstone or other small object from an ultrasonic jewelry cleaner; PA1 (c) to provide an instrument that will save the user considerable time and frustration when retrieving a loose gemstone or other small object from an ultrasonic jewelry cleaner. PA1 (d) to provide an instrument that will help prevent accidental loss of valuable gemstones or other small objects of value;
Further objects and advantages are to provide an instrument which will not damage loose gemstones or other small objects, which is simple to use, which can be used repeatedly, and which obviates the need to strain the cleaning solution each time a gemstone or other small object becomes loose in an ultrasonic jewelry cleaner. Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.